Home
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: Hiei can see himself in his teammates.


Author: BitterSweetlyYours

Rating:PG-13

Summary: Hiei sees himself in his teammates.

Warning: Slight dark, OOC; ( It is Hiei's mind after all, it's going to be warped.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Home"

Hiei can see himself in his teammates without the use of the Jagan eye. It's easy really. Any dark flash full of anger and bitterness, any vengeful moment. Any. Any. Any. _I'llshowyouthedefinationofrealpainwhenI'mdoneyou'llwishyouwerealreadydead._ Any of those dark flashes that reflect in their eyes, reflect in his. He likes to see himself in his teammates' eyes, it reminds him that maybe, that maybe he's not such a **(freakoutcast**) and he's not that different **(cursed)** after all.**_ Eyes full of fire just waiting for the last drops of kerosene to feed the flame into the most amazing thing you will ever see before it eats you alive It will be the last thing you will ever see.  
_**  
Hiei can see himself in Kurama. Not polite sharp-tongued Kurama, who likes humans and plays the perfect son for his mother. Vicious ruthless Kurama on the battlefield is more Hiei's style. **(Rose Whip tight in his hand, gripping it so hard it's digging into his skin, bleeding so much he doesn't notice it, he's too caught up in raw rage he doesn't even care.) **

Mix level-headed intelligent Kurama with violent tendencies and see what you get. It's not easy to get Kurama to regress to his old ways, perhaps hurt his friends, threaten his family. When Kurama crosses that line, Hiei sees his violence in Kurama's bloodthirstiness. **_Anger rolling off in waves violent crushing waves swirling and blurring together come and enjoy the show watch how much I can take till I explode. And take you with me. _**

Believe it or not, Hiei can see himself in Kuwabara. Not much mind you, and last time Hiei checked Kuwabara **did not** have some stupidity disease that infected the world planet, but just in case….Honor. Probably the only decent value Hiei says he has. Apparently it seems to be the best one Kuwabara has. Pride. Kuwabara is not some insignificant disgusting pitiful demon Hiei killed off in demon world for the hell of it.

He's a human, a human with an honor code that fights his own fights, even if he knows he's going to lose anyway. It's stupid, but they are all that way; and Kuwabara just happens to be the one to take it to heart, and Hiei can respect that. He's still a moron though. **_Fight till you bleed your heart your lungs your mind screams and you know YOU KNOW you stop throw in the towel and quit because you're in so deep but you can't cowards quit and you're no coward there's more than your pride and honor at stake. _**

Out of all of them, Hiei can see himself the most in Yusuke. Detective. (**Trying so hard, struggling so much to survive, when the world has turned it's back against you and the ones that brought you into this world, don't really give a damn.) **Shunned. Yusuke is not shunned, he's feared and hated for being stronger, for being the better fighter. It's no surprise Hiei can relate with Yusuke.

Yusuke is not Hiei. Yusuke is not polite sharp-tongued Kurama, who likes humans and is the perfect son for his mother. Yusuke is not honorable, prideful Kuwabara, whose too stupid to know any better. Yusuke is rough around the edges, _gotaproblemsayittomyface_, fearless stubborn Yusuke.

Yusuke is not Sensui. He knows the difference between humans and demons, and sometimes there's no difference. If he gets beaten he gets back up, pride and hidden agendas have nothing to do with it. In some ways Yusuke is like Hiei. **LikehellamIgivingup**. In some ways, not. _(You're not dark like me)_ **_Don't back down don't give up stubborness is going to kill you if the demon doesn't first it's going to save you life _**

When he is with them; Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, he feels like he's home, in a way home has never felt before. _This is best you're going to get, might as well enjoy it._ He sees himself in them; the demoness in Kurama, the pride in Kuwabara, the hardhead ness in Yusuke. Hiei is pretty sure they see themselves in him. They are a mix-matched group of **rejectsmisfitsoutcasts** that seem to fit together perfectly. _Almost like a family_. No wonder it seems like home.

_  
Home is where the heart is_


End file.
